


don't leave me

by CrimsonRoses92



Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoses92/pseuds/CrimsonRoses92
Summary: in which Karma thought you chose asano and not him. But you didn't.(Fluff)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Kudos: 45





	don't leave me

You sneaked up behind him. The biggest threat to your team- Karma Akabane.  
He was up in a tree, keeping watch. Clearly, he didn’t see you yet. This was a perfect chance to take him out. your team could win and save Koro-sensei! That was your goal, it was all of blue teams’ goal.

  
CRACK

  
your head spun around, but nobody was there. You heard the crunch of leaves, you turned around again, but still nobody was there.

  
“Aren’t you a little anxious mouse”

  
Your heart almost leaped out of your chest and your voice almost came screaming out. Chills shivered down your spine.  
You turned around once again, but your foot slipped on an anti- Koro-sensei bullet. you tripped forward, towards him, in the arms of the enemy.  
One arm around your waist, the other grabbing your wrist, refraining you from using your knife.

  
“Drop it.” He had said

You tried to move. He only tightened his grip on your wrist. You let a small wince escape your lips.

“Drop it.” He said again

You let go of the knife, his grip on your wrist loosened, after all, he didn’t want to hurt you.  
Karma let go of you. He didn't eliminate you, he didn’t do anything but sit against a tree. Sighing, he ran a hand through his red locks of hair. He looked up to see that you were still there. You looked confused about what just happened. Why hadn’t he eliminated you? You were on different teams. Why hadn’t he done anything to you except seize your knife?

"Are you going to keep standing there or are you going to leave?" He asked

"I..Why didn't you eliminate me?"

"Not like you were a threat anyway." He looked to the side to avoid looking at you.

"What's wrong with you! You've been sulking all week and haven't spoken to anyone! Why are like this?!" You half yelled. He didn't talk to you all week and ignored you every time you tried to talk to him. You didn't know why and he refused to say a word to you.

“Why not me?” He said to you.

You gave him a confused look..

“What do you mean?” You came closer to him, hoping that he'd open up. instead he pulled you down in his lap. He looked at you with hurt golden eyes.

“Why him, and not me. Do you seriously like that A class prick.”

your eyes widened, you understood now. Karma saw you talk with Asano the other day. But you didn’t choose Asano.  
you went to talk to Asano to tell him to stop. Karma didn't know that. He thought that you liked him.

“I didn’t-“ He cut you off

“Ya, sure” He scoffed “Why did you go, then? hm? Why did you-“

“Let me finish, you idiot!” Karma shut his mouth.

“I talked to Asano the other day to tell him to find someone else” His eyes widened “I don’t know what stupid feud you two have, but he was just trying to piss you off. He used me. I-"

Once again- he didn't let you finish speaking. His lips were on yours. One arm wrapped around you, and his other hand cupping your cheek. Your hands on his shoulders, he held you tighter, closer, not letting you go.

You both pulled apart, both of you had almost no air in your lungs. Karma still held you in his arms, never wanting to let you go. You were just there, in his lap, wrapped in his embrace.

“Don’t leave me” His voice just barely above a whisper

“Never.”


End file.
